


a tale in two verses

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: i speak the language of deancas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Poetry, Separation bounds to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: supernatural (c) kripke, wbtvpoetry (c) me





	1. and who is that idiot who falls in love with their own stupidity?

**Author's Note:**

> supernatural (c) kripke, wbtv  
> poetry (c) me

I kissed you with my broken heart  
savouring the taste of your lips  
as long as it could last  
feeling the sweetness drugged me  
before we were parted  
and you've gone  
pretending, acting  
like it's nothing  
in the morning  
  
it's hard  
kissing you hurts  
those pains, those wounds later  
I'll feel, I'll deal  
is worth it  
as long as I get a chance  
to taste your lips, worship them  
even if you savour mine for lust  
and I savour yours for love.  
  
( and who is that idiot who falls in love with their own stupidity? / I heard their name is "Me". )  
  
– b, 07/08/17 18:19


	2. I heard their name is "Me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> supernatural (c) kripke, wbtv  
> poetry (c) me

the ache in my chest  
is nothing to be compared  
with the sheer of happiness  
when we were together.

  
if life is magic, bound to happen

  
I'll pretend  
this bubble of illusion  
is how my future be envisioned.

  
I love you,  
and in my dream,  
you (finally) love me too.

  
–b, 07/08/18 01:44 am


End file.
